Indelible Night
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Tsuna had only gone out for a good time with his friend. Instead, he got an unforgettable night that turned him into something he'd only ever read about. 5927 vamp fic
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is both a consolation prize and an early BIRTHDAY present for my dear Spix! I'm REALLY proud of this little beauty, because I spent blood, sweat, and tears on it... Well, okay, maybe only sweat and tears... But either way, I wrote my heart and soul (and hand) out for this!_

_ANY WHO, please enjoy!_

**Warning: **_This story WILL contain _YAOI_, as in Male on Male relationships as well as sexual relations. If you don't like it, DON'T READ._

**Pairing: **_5927 (Gokudera/Tsuna)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own KHR._

**Indelible Night**

Behind him, the recurring beat of the music over the speakers pounded against the door as he shut it. Tsuna took large gulps of the outside air, glad that the suffocating atmosphere from inside was dissipating. He leaned back against the wall beside the door, listening to the pulsing beat within the building that reverberated around him.

Yamamoto had brought him out tonight. His friend had wanted to take him to the 'most amazing club ever', as recommended by Ryouhei. Tsuna allowed the other to bring him; he'd never been big on dancing, but at least he knew how to without making much of a fool of himself, and he hadn't wanted to deny his best friend anything.

And so, he found himself crowded within the club, pressed tightly to Yamamoto as the crowd moved around them. He'd been endlessly jostled, hardly able to properly dance. Yamamoto had laughed, keeping him close so he wouldn't be lost in the crowd. Tsuna had lasted almost an entire hour before he'd slipped out for air.

The bitter smell of tobacco infiltrated his nose, and he turned his gaze to the left, following the curling smoke filtering through the air. The trail ended at a cigarette held lightly between pale fingers, pressed to equally pale lips before it was lowered and a cloud of gray smoke erupted as they parted.

Tsuna lifted his gaze and froze as it was caught by a pair of glimmering, jade eyes that flashed with a pleased light. The man was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. No, he wasn't just 'beautiful'; his beauty could not be categorized. It was a mesmerizingly tantalizing beauty that captivated and entranced, almost inhumanly so. And Tsuna had fallen into the trap, with the vague feeling that this man exuded a familiar air.

The man's lips tilted upwards as he pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning against. The cigarette fell and was crushed beneath his heel as he strode insouciantly towards the brunette. "A little late for being out, kid."

Tsuna could hardly suppress a shudder at the other's voice. There was a richly seductive undertone that was difficult to miss, bewitching with its power.

He'd swallowed, loud and nervously, before he responded with, "I'm not a kid." His teeth clicked together as he flushed, unable to move his eyes away to the floor in embarrassment.

A chuckle met his ears; a sound that made his heart rate increase substantially. "Excuse me, then. What brings you here?" He was closer now than he had been. There was a heady aroma filling Tsuna's nostrils, intoxicatingly seductive.

"Um, f-fresh air…crowded inside." Tsuna replied, feeling his self leaning, ever so slightly, towards the stranger. The other's smile widened at the act, eyes glimmering.

"I see…" He paused, watching Tsuna's eyes flutter. "What's your name?"

Warning flags had long ago arisen within Tsuna's mind, unheeded through the veil that had draped itself over Tsuna's brain. Tsuna gave a shy smile. "Sawada Tsunayoshi… Tsuna for short."

The other smiled in return, an act that just about made Tsuna swoon. "Gokudera Hayato, at your service." He reached forward and took Tsuna's hand, bringing it to his lips.

Tsuna swore his skin would ignite at any minute. His heart was beating almost erratically, drumming loudly in his ears and drowning all other sounds out. The name had sounded strangely familiar and had Tsuna been of sound mind then, he'd have inquired further. But –

Gokudera's lips met the back of his hand, and a flash of pain filtered through Tsuna's mind before everything went dark, and he was plunged into oblivion.

-.-.-.-.-

When Tsuna awoke, it was to a buzzing near his ear. He reached out a clammy hand and pressed for the alarm to snooze. There was a distinct, lingering smell of tobacco about him, familiar and heady in its presence.

Tsuna's eyes fluttered, heavy with sleep, and he groaned as the sun pained his eyes. His pillow came over his head as he turned, a wayward arm thrown over it to keep it in place. He didn't have to work today; there was no reason to be up so early.

As soon as he decided this, the front door opened with the familiar, "Tsuna~", call. He could hear Yamamoto's footsteps as he came down the hall to his room, and he gripped the pillow over his head.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto had opened the door now, curiously looking into the small room. Tsuna listened as Yamamoto came nearer, a weird shift in his step audible in his ears. There was a dull thrumming coming with him, too, and Tsuna felt himself stirring towards the sound.

"Wakey-wakey, Tsuna. I brought you breakfast." Yamamoto gently lay a hand on the arm exposed over the pillow. Tsuna gasped as the originally dull thrum erupted into a deliciously exotic beat that overpowered his senses and demanded he give in.

Tsuna's hand moved and held Yamamoto's wrist, feeling the pulsing beat against his fingertips. "Yamamoto…" He called softly, feeling the other twitch at the way his name was called.

"Tsuna?" A worried hand fell over the other Tsuna grasped. The pulse doubled in power, and before Tsuna knew what had happened, he was atop Yamamoto, pinning him to the ground with his face buried in the other's neck.

Dear God, the smell, the _smell_! Tsuna couldn't ever remember Yamamoto smelling so, so..._delectable_.

But something…something was shooting off warning flags in his head. Something was wrong here. But, for the life of him, Tsuna couldn't concentrate enough to figure it out. He was nibbling at Yamamoto's neck; the other halfheartedly pushing at his torso in futile attempts to throw him off.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto breathed, arching as Tsuna's lips became a bit more insistent and harder. "What's gotten into you?"

Tsuna lifted his head, and Yamamoto turned his to face the shorter man. Yamamoto gave a gasp as he caught Tsuna's gaze, a blazing amber where it had been a gentle caramel before.

"Yamamoto…" The name came out a sensual slur, instantly stilling the darker brunette. Tsuna's lips lifted into a sultry smile that made Yamamoto fight from squirming beneath him.

"Yamamoto," he purred again, lowering his face back to the rufescent marks he'd left upon Yamamoto's neck. The dark brunette went almost limp beneath him, falling compliant to his wishes.

Yamamoto's head turned to the side, obediently exposing his neck to Tsuna. He gave a purr of approval as he neared the pulsing vein.

In the same instant, he heard his window slide up and Tsuna felt an intrusive presence enter. He snarled, turning blazing eyes to the intruder as he moved to cover Yamamoto.

The intruder was strikingly familiar, with silver hair, jade eyes, a slim build, and creamily pale skin. He surveyed the two upon the floor, steadily ignoring the snarling from the youth atop the other.

"Huh," he began, taking several steps towards them. Tsuna tensed as he did so. "I hadn't thought you'd begin so fast to change, Tsuna."

Tsuna growled, low and vehemently, as the intruder (_why did he look so familiar?_) was within arm's reach. Yamamoto had hardly taken notice of the other, waiting patiently for Tsuna to return his attention with a dreamy stare.

There was a still silence as the two stared each other down, before Tsuna launched himself at the intruder.

His lunge was caught as the other ducked and grabbed him by the waist before successfully pinning him to the ground by the wall. He sat upon Tsuna's lower back, holding the other's wrists behind his back to prevent any escape. "Now, now, Tsuna, don't make me accidentally hurt you. I know you wouldn't want to kill your dear friend."

The words slowly processed within Tsuna's mind as, now that he was no longer near a living pulse, he came back to himself. He stilled beneath the other, realizing at last who it was. "Gokudera-san? What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't very well have a human friend in your present state, Tsuna. You've barely begun changing and will most assuredly kill him." Replied Gokudera, shifting to more comfortably sit upon Tsuna's back.

The words struck Tsuna like a ton of bricks. Changing… Something was happening to him… And Gokudera had said 'human'… Did that mean that he…?

"You're not…" The words caught in his throat, froze on his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to say it. The implications were so –

"Human? Of course not, Tsuna."

_Severe._

Tsuna had expected to feel his heartbeat instantly increase. Only…it didn't. He was… He was feeling light-headed, drowsy, and he could feel Gokudera lean over him to press lips to his neck.

"You're shutting down now, Tsuna." He explained in a whisper. "It's normal…procedure, if you will."

His wrists were released, and they fell limply to his sides. Strength was draining away, and Tsuna had to fight to keep his eyes open as Gokudera lifted him and moved him to the bed.

Yamamoto was sitting up now, dazedly confused as he watched the two, eyes still dreamily obscure. Briefly, Tsuna wondered if he would forget this, forget him…

But then a gentle nip at his neck drew his lethargic attention back to Gokudera. There was a searing pain as his teeth punctured his skin, and Tsuna swore his shoulder, and the veins within, began to burn incessantly. The feeling spread over his body, burning and searing fervently at anything inside him, and he could hear yelling as everything dimmed around him before he fell, once more, into oblivion.

-.-.-.-.-

When Tsuna awoke again, he was assaulted by the smell of cinnamon and tobacco. The mixture was strange, and Tsuna felt himself frown as he wrinkled his nose at the peculiar aroma.

A soft chuckle came from above him, and Tsuna opened his eyes.

The blinds and curtains at his windows had been partially closed, but Tsuna saw with perfect clarity – more than he usually could. Gokudera – his handsome face seemed so much more clear and beautiful – was smiling softly at him, jade eyes glimmering as he waited for Tsuna to speak.

Tsuna tore his gaze from the other, glancing about his room. It was empty but for the two of them. Yamamoto had left, or had been led away (more than likely by Gokudera).

"What happened?"

Gokudera's smile widened a bit, and Tsuna's breath hitched as he caught sight of the ends of suspiciously pointy canines (_had those always been there?_). "You've finished the Change, Tsuna." He replied simply.

Tsuna frowned, attempting to sit up. Gokudera helped him sit up, and Tsuna felt dizzy at the tantalizing feel of their skin touching. He forced himself to focus as his saliva dried his throat. "What Change?"

This time, Gokudera's smile was wider, and Tsuna could clearly see the canines (_fangs,_ his mind hissed) that were unmistakably pointed. To become a creature of the night, of course." He sat himself beside Tsuna, taking his hands. "I changed you so we could be together, Tsuna, forever and a night."

The cheesy line would have easily melted Tsuna's heart before, but he made no acknowledgement as he stared at the other, soaking in the words from before.

At the prolonged silence, Gokudera shifted and began speaking. "It's a good thing you didn't partake in that human's blood. If you had consumed some before the Change, you'd – "

"A creature of the night…"

" – die…" Gokudera paused after Tsuna interrupted him. He gazed warily at the other "Yes…"

Tsuna met his gaze steadily. "What…kind…?" He somehow knew even before Gokudera replied, "A vampire."

Instantly, Tsuna recalled the inexplicable allure Yamamoto (_no, not Yamamoto; his __blood__, he realized with a jolt_) had had. His mind quickly recalled what he'd interrupted when Gokudera had been speaking. "I'd have died?" He squeaked, and cursed himself when Gokudera smiled at him.

"Yes. Your body shuts itself down after it has been injected with enough of a vampire's venom. If you take in blood before the Change completely occurs, it will mess with your body's shut down. It provides it with strength, and it'll try to stop the Change. The effort ultimately kills you." The ease with which Gokudera said it stupefied Tsuna. His mind whirled with questions and the first that came out was –

"Then why did you Change me!?"

Gokudera had leaned back at the outburst, jade eyes wide with surprise. "Because I wanted to be with you forever, Tsuna." He reiterated sincerely.

Tsuna had to swallow a golf-ball sized lump in his throat. This didn't make much sense... "But, why?" He dared to ask. "You could have just as easily sucked me dry and killed me…" He didn't know why he didn't add '_you don't even know me!'_

Gokudera smiled, leaning in towards the brunette. "But from the moment I met you, I wanted to be with you forever, Tsuna… And vampires don't usually kill when they drink unless they get carried away."

Tsuna flushed, having to look away demurely. He wasn't used to such cheesy, romantic lines. It made his insides flutter, as though filled with cotton that teasingly brushed his insides. He'd never felt this way…

He jumped as Gokudera's hand cupped his, surprisingly warm against his own (_weren't vampires cold?_). He could hear the other's heartbeat, not as strongly as he had Yamamoto's, and he was vaguely reminded that he had thought vampires had no heartbeat, or were undead, whichever sounded better.

"Tsuna, let me show you how I feel about you." Gokudera's voice had become husky and its seductive allure immediately had Tsuna beneath its spell. The vampire was…perfection personified.

He was lain onto his back, Gokudera settling between his legs with ease. He lifted his hands and pressed them to Gokudera's chest. "Gokudera-kun, wait – "

"Ten."

Tsuna paused curiously, frowning at the random number said. Gokudera smiled fondly at him. "Ten years I waited for you, Juudaime…"

The nickname stirred a memory, long forgotten within the recesses of Tsuna's mind. Tsuna's hands lifted to cup Gokudera's cheeks as he gazed up at the other. "Gokudera-kun…?" He breathed. No wonder the other's name and face – _everything_ – had been unnervingly familiar. "But, the accident…"

Gokudera smiled, thumbing away Tsuna's tears gently. "I was saved in the hospital by the leader of the Vongola clan, Reborn. It took me forever to convince him that you were really worthy of becoming one of us." He paused and kissed Tsuna's nose. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Juudaime."

Tsuna pulled back to press butterfly kisses along Tsuna's jaws, soaking up the soft sighs the other gave. He lifted Tsuna's shirt and lowered himself to lavish the other's nipples with attention.

Tsuna wriggled, biting his lip to keep from giggling as Gokudera's tongue flicked against his right nipple. A light gasp escaped him as Gokudera's right hand brushed against his groin. "Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera hummed soothingly in response, bringing his free hand up to tweak at the forgotten nipple as he unzipped Tsuna's jeans. The brunette's timorousness was tangible. Gokudera was doing his best to quell it while he lifted his head to press their lips together as his hand dove into the other's pants to curl around the warm organ awaiting it.

He couldn't help a smile as Tsuna jerked back at the contact, breaking their lip lock as he murmured Gokudera's name. He hungrily watched as the other writhed beneath him, cheeks flushed, lips parted and wet with saliva, shirt bunched beneath his arms to reveal rosy nipples – one still toyed with by Gokudera and the other a flushed pink; his eyelids fluttered and opened, and Gokudera's breath hitched at the emotions reflected within the amber orbs; desire, longing, and – he recognized with a jolt – _love_.

His eyes misted over and he eagerly took Tsuna's lips as his hand pumped vigorously. He swallowed the cries he received at the sudden pace, pleased that Tsuna was thrusting up towards him. He'd waited ten, long years for this…

"Gokudera-kun…I'm…"

Gokudera promptly removed his hand, eliciting a despaired whimper from the brunette. He undid his pants, feeling Tsuna push up his shirt. He shivered as the smaller hands roamed over his torso, skimming his skin with tantalizing touches that felt almost as though they were scorching his skin in the most pleasurable of ways.

He swore his eyes almost crossed when Tsuna brushed shyly against his nipples. A shudder was released as Tsuna's hands continued down his torso to skim and stop at his navel. His pants had slid themselves down; Gokudera flushed lightly as he recalled that he'd forgotten underwear in his haste to come over.

His mouth opened to explain, but a choked groan came out as Tsuna's trembling hands wrapped around him. He flickered his gaze towards him, catching the heated amber eyes that practically shone in the dim light. "Juu – " His words were cut off at a squeeze-stroke-rub combination.

"No; Tsuna." The brunette corrected almost coquettishly. He was smiling – a little curl of his lips to match the teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Gokudera panted above him, shuddering at the continued pumping of his cock. He flinched as Tsuna's thumb rubbed insistently at the slit of his crown, pleasure increasing tenfold. Dreams were nothing compared to this.

"Juu – Tsuna," he quickly amended with a choked hiss as Tsuna mercilessly pressed at his slit. "L-Lube…?"

He tried not to moan at the loss of heat around him as Tsuna released him to reach over to the night table. His fingers slid on the knob, messily spreading the precum they'd gathered from Gokudera's cock while he fumbled to open the top drawer.

Tsuna was breathing rapidly, closing his eyes as Gokudera pressed wet kisses to his neck. His fingers managed to open the drawer, and Gokudera reached in and drew out a small tube of lotion.

Before he could open it himself, Tsuna had taken the tube and squirted the minty lotion onto his fingers. Gokudera could only watch as Tsuna reached between them and wriggled a finger within his self.

Tsuna's eyes had slit at the discomfort, teeth gritted as he forced a second finger inside without waiting. Gokudera quickly moved himself down, kicking off his pants completely and took Tsuna in his mouth.

The brunette writhed at the added sensation, a cry escaping him as he felt Gokudera pushing a finger in with the two of his. "A-Ahn! G-Gokudera-kun…!" The overload of sensations was set to push him entirely over.

"Tsuna," Gokudera murmured, lips brushing over the crown upon Tsuna's cock, eliciting a pleasured shudder from the other. He moved back, pulling out his and Tsuna's fingers as he messily lathered lotion on one hand to his cock.

The urgency had all but increased; Tsuna spread his legs further as Gokudera scooted closer, both panting wildly at the anticipation.

Gokudera paused just before touching. "It's going to – "

"I know…"

It was all Gokudera needed to immediately thrust in.

Tsuna howled at the pain, arching up beneath a slightly panicked Gokudera. He had never come this far with anyone – he had no idea it would hurt _this_ much!

And just as suddenly, the pain diminished to a miniscule ache. He gasped at the rush – Gokudera frantically kissing his face and murmuring it would be all right – and lifted a shaky hand to Gokudera's cheek.

With the pain absent, Tsuna just wanted – _needed_ – one thing. His breath was short; his skin was aflame; he needed release.

Tsuna pulled Gokudera to his lips, rejuvenated, and moved his hips up. Gokudera needed no further prompting and the bed began to squeak beneath them.

The brunette could swear he was drowning in a sea of ecstasy. He could virtually taste the corporeal heartbeat he heard pumping into him, driving him (_already so close_) further to the edge. He hardly noticed Gokudera suckling at his neck – his stomach tightening in the coming climax – until a sharp pain erupted and stars burst into his vision.

He was brought down from his high by the bittersweet pain of Gokudera licking the mark. Wearily, he turned his gaze to Gokudera curiously and was greeted with a smile. Blood was smeared over Gokudera's bottom lip, and Tsuna could smell the familiar odor of his own blood (_how exactly he knew this, he didn't want to know_).

He lifted a hand to touch the tender spot as Gokudera explained, "I wanted to properly mark you as mine, Tsuna…" He sounded a strange cross between timid and sublime.

A smile spread Tsuna's lips. "I'll always be yours, Hayato." Compelled to return the favor, Tsuna bit at Gokudera's neck, tasting his blood upon his tongue. He licked the puncture and turned a mirthful smile to the smoker. "You taste like cinnamon."

Gokudera kissed him, intermingling their blood. "You taste like mint." He responded when he pulled away with a wide grin.

Tsuna smiled and shifted so Gokudera could lay beside him. Once he did, Tsuna lay his head upon the other's chest, listening to the low thumping of Gokudera's heart.

They lay for a few moments before Tsuna asked, "What's going to happen now?"

Gokudera shifted slightly, scooting Tsuna closer. "We'll convalesce and then I'll take you to Reborn. He wanted to meet you in person and welcome you." He smiled endearingly at the brunette. "You'll like him."

Tsuna nodded, settling himself down. He closed his eyes with a tender sigh as Gokudera's fingers sorted through his hair.

At least he wouldn't have to worry too much about what _would_ happen. He had Gokudera.

Everything would be fine.

-.-.-.-.-

Lips quirked up in amusement as binoculars were lowered. "Insemination complete. Good work, Hayato." A hand lifted to stroke the green lizard upon his shoulder, head tilted to lower his hat over his face. "Now, we wait."

-.-.-.-.-**TBC**-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_I must be reading way too many vampire stories lately. XD I noticed as I reread my 'explanations' and saw a whole mix of stuff that I'd read. Well, I like it, and that's all that matters._

_And Happy Birthday, Spix!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there! I see you've come back for the second installment! I'm fairly proud of how this baby is coming along. And to think I'd only written it because I wanted to indulge in a guilty pleasure of mine! XD I'm currently writing up chapter five (FIVE!) while rewriting chapter three… So bear with me guys!_

_And I have not forgotten my other stories; don't worry. Inspiration is hard to come by for them._

_And before there is any confusion, the beginning in italics is a flashback. Tsuna is around five years old; so if anyone's wondering his age, do the math! _

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

**Warning: **_This story WILL contain _YAOI_, as in Male on Male relationships as well as sexual relations. If you don't like it, DON'T READ._

**For (main) Pairing & Disclaimer, please return to chapter one.**

**Indelible Night**

**Chapitre 2**

_It was a great day. The sun was shining. There were just enough clouds out in the sky. There were kids prancing about the playground, sliding down the slides, climbing on the jungle gym, playing on the swings, swinging from the monkey bars..._

_And one small brunette playing in the sandbox. There was a small pile of sand in front of him, along with a small, green shovel and a blue pail in his hands._

_Tsuna had always enjoyed playing in the sand. It did not require running, or having a friend for that matter. It could be done alone. None of the other kids ever wanted to play in the sandbox – Tsuna did not know why, and they would not tell him either._

_He did not mind though. It was all right with him. They would come if they wanted, right?_

"_Oi."_

_Tsuna lifted his head, meeting the gaze of another boy with brilliantly silver hair and jade eyes. He quickly smiled and greeted him. "Hi. Wanna play?" He offered his shovel to the other._

_The boy scowled and smacked the shovel out of his hand. It fell at his feet, and Tsuna leaned back on his knees as the boy pressed forward, stepping on the fallen object. "This is __my__ sandbox." He growled and kicked at the pile of sand Tsuna had gathered._

_Tsuna recoiled as sand sprayed towards him. 'My…My castle!' He lay his pail beside him, only for it to be promptly kicked away by the boy. "H-Hey!" He made to stand so he could get it, but a hand pushed down at his head and kept him in place. Indignation swam through him. "The sandbox is for everyone!"_

_The other boy jerked at the outburst. His eyes glistened furiously and he pushed Tsuna's head down between his feet into the sand. A wail met his ears and he watched as Tsuna pulled himself up, tears wetting the sand that clung to his cheeks. And he watched as the brunette stood and ran from the sandbox, from him._

_The next day, Tsuna nervously approached the playground with his mother. A band aid had lovingly been placed across the small scrape on his cheek, and he was glancing around for the silver-haired boy from before._

"_Tsu-kun, it'll be all right. If you see him, just come to me." Nana reassured, seating herself at a park bench. Tsuna looked at her uncertainly before giving a slow nod._

_He ventured on to the sandbox, only to hear yells as he approached. He recognized one voice, undeniably belonging to the boy from yesterday – only it was yelling threats and kept being broken by pained yelps._

_There were four boys – taller, older – and they had surrounded the crouched silver-head. His hair was matted with sand and almost dyed a rusty red. When he lifted his scowling face, Tsuna saw that his lip had been split, a cut was bleeding into his eye over his left eyebrow, and abrasions were visible over his forehead, cheeks, arms, and legs._

_A jeer was said by one of the boys and the silver-head yelled something indiscernible in reply. Tsuna gasped as a fist and kick met the boy's back and chin. One of the others lifted a foot to the boy's head and Tsuna blindly ran forward._

"_Stop it!" He pushed the older boy away, stepping in the way in an attempt to protect the silver-head. The other three bristled, closing in upon him._

_Tsuna trembled as he was surrounded, barely standing his ground as the kid he had pushed advanced. His arms were roughly grabbed, spread at his sides by two of the lackeys. He could feel sweat trickle down his temple, and his knees trembled at the approach. He did his best not to lower his gaze, but he flinched and looked down as the older boy stopped before him. His hair was roughly gripped and he cried out as he was forced to look up._

"_What are you, one of the brat's friends!?" Growled the boy._

_Trembling, Tsuna swallowed back tears and nodded. A sneer spread over the boy's lips as he leaned towards Tsuna. "Really? You don't look too sure of yourself."_

"_Leave him alone!" The silver-head yelled, struggling to his feet with newfound determination._

_The others laughed and the boy before Tsuna took his face in one hand while he lifted a fist with the other. "Well, let's see how many times he can take a punch before he cries. Then he's free."_

_The first punch met Tsuna's jaw cleanly before he felt the two boys holding his arms release him as the other took their place while they restrained the spontaneously enraged silver-head. His face wasn't the only part hit; he counted five before they lowered to his stomach._

_And at ten, he was falling to the sand, outraged yells meeting his ears. He could feel one eye throbbing, swelling shut, and he could hear his mother's faint call. Arms were lifting him up to a chest and he could make out flashes of silver and jade._

_He lifted his hand, heavy as lead, and grasped the silver-head's shirt. "I held in for ten…" He felt the jerk of surprise from the other before his mind hazed over._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Tsuna woke up, almost with a jerk, and, for a moment, panic set in upon seeing unfamiliar surroundings. But things were off – something covered his right eye, gauzy and thick._

_A cough escaped him and he felt the sheets move as someone was roused. Foolishly, he turned for a glimpse, only to realize he needed to turn his head more to see with his good eye._

_Jade eyes met his, framed by bandages around the top of the silver head of hair. He smiled at Tsuna, lips chapped and their split covered with what Tsuna assumed was some sort of glue. "Juudaime!" He greeted, lifting a cup of water to him._

_Tsuna took the offered cup gratefully, quickly quenching his thirst before he turned back to the silver-head patiently waiting for him._

_As soon as his attention was on him, the silver-head coughed lightly, abashedly averting his eyes. "Um, I wanted to, uh, thank you for – for standing up for me." He fidgeted beneath the tawny gaze, scratching at the bandages on his arms._

_At the continued silence, he shifted and went on, "I also, uh, wanted to…apologize for yesterday..." He picked at the bandages on his hand nervously. "So, um… I'm sorry, a-and thank you." The silence elongated with Tsuna unsure of what to say. As he opened his mouth to speak, the silver-head interrupted him._

"_And – I promise to never let you get hurt like that again." His jade eyes were blazing in fierce determination, unflinchingly meeting Tsuna's surprised, single eye. "I will never leave your side."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_True to his word, Gokudera (as Tsuna later learned his name to be) stuck himself to Tsuna's side the best he could. Five years had passed since that day, and Gokudera had grown to be his most cherished, loyal friend._

_On this day, they had decided to go to the park. Nana had tagged along, bringing a picnic basket, and Tsuna had brought the soccer ball his new friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, had given him as a gift._

_They had passed it sloppily back and forth. Tsuna steadily began to miss the ball less and seemed thoroughly encouraged by Gokudera's praise. But with one sloppy pass, Gokudera's foot connected harder than intended with the ball, and it ricocheted away from Tsuna into the street behind him._

"_I got it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna raced off after it, forehead glistening with perspiration from the light exercise. The silver-head went after him with shouts of, "Juudaime, I'm sorry! Let me get it!"_

_Tsuna was in the street before he was there, bending to get the ball. And Gokudera saw the truck that Tsuna had failed to see. A panic set in and he threw himself at the brunette, pushing the other clear to the sidewalk before the impact._

_Tsuna was next to him before the driver completely processed what happened; the ball sat forgotten on the sidewalk as he shouted for him. Nana was at his side and he could scarcely hear her as sirens began to wail far off in the distance._

_They were allowed to ride with the ambulance, though Tsuna refused to leave Gokudera's side despite what the medics said. He was forced to leave him in the hospital, bawling into his mother's arms as they wheeled away his friend._

_The hours melted together, monotonously dragging on. Tsuna was barely aware of what occurred within the time span, waiting only for a doctor to tell them what would happen._

_Seconds upon minutes upon hours passed before a doctor approached them. Tsuna instantly sat up, scanning the doctor's expression hopefully before the words came._

"_We did the best we could. We're very sorry. He won't make it."_

-.-.-.-.-

It was with a startled gasp that Yamamoto Takeshi came awake. Sweat surreptitiously slid down his temple as he glanced about the room, shivering feverishly beneath his blanket.

Sunlight was streaming through his window; noon, he deduced. A shaky hand ran through his mildly dampened hair. Why was he back home?

After the thought struck him, he struggled out of bed, stumbling over the blankets and virtually falling off said bed. He straightened himself and quickly grabbed his phone, dialing practiced numbers before lifting it to his ear.

The call went straight to voicemail. "Sorry, I can't take your call right now. Leave a message, and I'll get back at you – er, to you!" Tsuna's voice rang in his ear; a smile arose unbidden upon his lips. He hung up and wrung his hands nervously. Tsuna hardly ever had his phone off.

He moved out of his room. He'd gone to Tsuna's house at eight; it was now noon. He didn't remember coming home. Last he remembered, he'd tried to wake Tsuna up and then –

And then what?

He was drawing up blanks. He remembered nothing after shaking Tsuna's shoulder at all.

"Takeshi!"

Yamamoto immediately paused, turning back as his father emerged in the hallway. He smiled in greeting as his father continued, "That man said you were unwell. You shouldn't be up and about with that rash on your neck!"

Bewildered, Yamamoto headed to the bathroom as his father trailed behind him. "What man, dad?" He leaned over the sink to stare at the reddened blotches of skin upon his neck. Where had they come from?

"Some man with grey hair; he carried you home. Said he'd found you on the streets passed out, like you'd been mugged. Thank heavens they only took that bag you had."

Yamamoto frowned, squinting at the mirror as he touched the spots on his neck. _'On the streets…? Hadn't I been at Tsuna's..?'_ Was he delusional about making it there? No, that couldn't be right. He certainly had been waking Tsuna up...hadn't he?

-.-.-.-.-

"Um, is it safe to go out in the daylight, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna adjusted the sunglasses he wore cautiously, holding his carrier bag closely.

The silver-head smiled at him, lifting an arm over his shoulders and bringing him close. "Of course. You only need those because your eyes are still adjusting, and the ultraviolet rays from the sun could hurt them." Sensing the answer hadn't fully convinced the brunette, he grinned as he continued, "And we won't spontaneously combust either. We have as much freedom as any human. Most of us just prefer going out at night." He chuckled as Tsuna's shoulders relaxed beneath his arm.

"Where are we going to?" The brunette questioned as Gokudera led him out the door. His eyes stung and he pushed the sunglasses further up his nose as they walked. A thought struck him and he almost tripped on a crack in the sidewalk had Gokudera not steadied him. "And what about Yamamoto? He'll come looking for me."

Gokudera stopped them at the street corner and checked the sun. "We're heading to the headquarters for my clan. And he'll be taken care of." He glanced down the streets before turning to Tsuna as the brunette stiffened. "Not as in killed, Tsuna. There'll be someone sent here to come up with something about your disappearance."

Tsuna turned his head up to him, quickly scanning his face before hesitantly nodding. "So long as he isn't hurt." Gokudera smiled at him as a crimson car drove up. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He opened the door for Tsuna and paused as the seat was already occupied.

"Ciaossu."

The man stepped out and stood before them. He was tall, taller than Gokudera, and was dressed in a crisp, black suit; a fedora with a stripe of yellow sat atop his head, and a green lizard dozed upon his left shoulder. His eyes were a deep onyx, nothing like the glimmering jade of Gokudera's, but their stare was potent and hinted at the deadliness that Tsuna had come to fear from the stories of vampires he had heard throughout his life.

Gokudera twisted his hand over his chest and lowered his head to the man. "Greetings, Master." He lifted his head and dropped his hand when the man nodded to him before turning his gaze upon Tsuna. "Tsuna, this is the clan leader and my sire, Reborn. Master, this is my mate, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Reborn extended a hand and Tsuna mimicked the action. "Salutations, Tsunayoshi. A welcome is in order, but for the time being, it can wait until we arrive at our home in Italy." He stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. Gokudera extended his hand for Tsuna to go first.

The brunette did not move, staring at the man incredulously. At the lack of movement, both men turned to him. "Italy?" Tsuna repeated; Gokudera's gaze flicked away.

Reborn nodded once. "Did you think our clan remained here in Japan?" At Tsuna's nod, his lips twitched in amusement. "Mistaken and misinformed as you are, it is where we will head. You cannot stay, and neither can Hayato. Stay and you will be killed."

Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera, but he turned back to Reborn when the silver-head did not turn. "I..."

Reborn smirked. "You have no family to worry of, Tsuna. You won't be needing a job, not until you understand what you have become, and the remainder of your belongings will be shipped to the manor. You are better off with us."

Tsuna frowned and lowered his gaze. This Reborn guy was right. His mother had been in an airplane wreck a few years ago, and his father had disappeared even before then. How did he know? "I can't just leave – "

"We can make him forget you, or just let him think you have left in search of something – "

"Or tell him I ran off with a pair of vampires after I became one of them thanks to the best friend I thought had died ten years ago?" Tsuna interrupted before he could stop himself. Reborn's face darkened as he lowered his head. "I don't want him to think I just forgot him and left..."

"Then write him a letter; we will deliver it, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn snapped and took his arm before pushing him into the car with Gokudera. "Our flight leaves soon, so we leave now." He got in and the door closed behind him.

The car began moving soon after and Tsuna jumped as paper was given to him while a pen was thrown at his head. "If I find you've mentioned one thing about us, I won't let your letter be delivered." Reborn threatened as he made himself comfortable on the seat.

Tsuna could feel Gokudera beside him and did not turn to meet his gaze. He was not sure how he should feel towards the silver-head. Gokudera had not lied to him, not really, but he had not told him the whole truth. Had he expected Tsuna would agree readily to move just out of nowhere, and to Italy no less?

He gripped the pen. Well, of course he would have probably said yes if Gokudera had _told_ him first... But he was being taken by force now; he had no choice in the matter. And Yamamoto... His friend of ten years, the one solace he had in dealing with Gokudera's supposed death... He was just leaving him behind, and he could not tell him the complete truth. What was he supposed to tell him aside that he was sorry?

The pen was moving across the paper before he had completed the thought. Words poured out and appeared on the paper in his messy scrawl. His vision blurred and he blinked to clear it. Teardrops fell and smudged against the ink. But he was unhindered by it; Gokudera was saying something to him, but he paid him no mind as he continued through his tears. It wasn't until he signed his name that a tissue smacked his face and pushed his head back into the seat.

"Quit sniveling, No-Good Tsuna. You can barely read what you've written as it is." Reborn removed his hand and let Gokudera take over in cleaning up the brunette. After Tsuna's face was clear of tears and mucus, he offered more paper. "Rewrite it legibly."

Tsuna glanced down at the paper with his words and tears to the fresh paper he was offered. "No." He replied, cradling the paper he held. "He's always been able to read my writing, and I won't hide anything from him."

The two stared at one another after Tsuna's refusal. Reborn retreated his hand and his gaze shifted to Gokudera. "I am now convinced, Hayato." With that, he turned his head away and fell into silence.

Gokudera smiled and turned to Tsuna, only for his smile to fade as the brunette continued to refuse to meet his gaze. He lowered his head and stared at his fingers. He should have expected it. He had not had the chance to tell Tsuna everything, and Reborn had only made things worse with his threats and forcing Tsuna to come. He would not be surprised if, for the time being, Tsuna highly disliked him. He could not think about the possibility of Tsuna hating him. He would not be able to live with himself if the brunette did.

He jerked as warm fingers touched his. He watched as the small hand fit itself between his and intertwined their fingers, caramel and cream side by side. He lifted his gaze to Tsuna's and was presented with a gentle smile and a gaze that let him know he was forgiven.

Gokudera covered their hands with his and brought their lips together as the car slowed to a stop in front of the airport. He pulled away as Reborn's door opened and he stepped out. "I'm – "

Tsuna shook his head and nudged him towards the door with a soft smile. "Don't be. Just go."

And so they did. They waited no more than ten minutes before they began to board, and Tsuna gave Reborn his letter and watched as it was folded and handed to another man in a suit. He turned his head and followed Gokudera inside the plane, wondering exactly what lay in store for him in Italy.

He was torn from his thoughts when he was roughly pushed into a chair at his left. "Hurry and sit, No-Good Tsuna." Gokudera took the middle seat and Reborn took the edge.

This was it. Tsuna looked out the window as Gokudera put on his seatbelt. He watched as the land below became smaller and smaller. He said a mental goodbye to his home and closed his eyes.

He smiled as Gokudera took his hand, and he leaned his head towards the silver-head's shoulder. _'An eye for an eye,'_ he thought. You have to lose something to gain another.

From the corner of his eye, Reborn watched and smiled every so slightly. He flipped his phone open and dialed. When the other party picked up, he said before hanging up, "Colonello, get Dino and Romario. We're on the way."

-.-.-.-.-TBC-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_And before I forget, on my profile, I've added a section at the bottom that will let you guys know of my process upon my stories! I will try to update weekly or so, so if you're ever curious, go and take a look. Also, I will begin putting up rather random polls, for fun. Participation would be greatly appreciated, but it's all up to you!_

_See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_My, my, this story is moving along progressively. I'm slightly panicked though. I'd planned on this to be rather completely AU, without hints of the rings or other stuff in it… And what do you know? Somehow, the rings got mentioned along with several other spoiler-filled things. *headdesk* Why me? Why me?_

_Anyway, please enjoy the fruits of my labor!_

_**PS**__: The bottom A/N will be rather __important__, so please do read it!_

**Warning: **_This story WILL contain _YAOI_, as in Male on Male relationships as well as sexual relations. If you don't like it, DON'T READ._

**2****nd**** Warning:**_ SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!! (circa chapter 136-ish)_

**For (main) Pairing & Disclaimer, please return to chapter one.**

**Indelible Night**

**Chapitre 3**

Tsuna awoke with a start as his head bounced back from smacking the window. "No-Good Tsuna, we're here. Wake up Hayato before I do."

Tsuna massaged the bump at his temple as he shook Gokudera awake. The plane was landing, and he couldn't tell if it had been the plane's bumping along or Reborn who had made him hit the window. He glanced at the leader of the Vongola and hoped it had been the plane.

"Hand me back Leon."

Tsuna blinked at the outstretched hand. "Le-who?" He jerked with a squeak as something crawled up his chest before the lizard's head poked out of the collar of his shirt. Yellow eyes blinked at him before it turned and crawled onto Reborn's awaiting hand. Tsuna rubbed at his chest and eyed the lizard as Gokudera awoke. "H-How did –?"

Reborn's lips quirked as he deposited Leon onto his fedora. "Over the seats." He replied as the plane came to a shaky halt.

Tsuna shuddered, not entirely comfortable with the idea of having slept with a scaly reptile on his chest. He waited until they were allowed to get off before removing his seatbelt. Gokudera led him onto the aisle, and they followed Reborn out.

"Master, who's picking us up?" Gokudera inquired as they walked onto the terminal. Reborn didn't respond; instead, he gestured to their left as they turned.

Tsuna's gaze focused upon two blonds with another suited man; one of the blonds was waving to them, smiling widely as they approached. His hair was unruly and fell about his face. His eyes were a soft chocolate that were exuding a tangible excitement. He was dressed casually, jeans and a white t-shirt.

He turned his attention to the other blond. This one's hair was shorter and messy, with a blue camouflage bandana wrapped about his head. His eyes were an electric blue, and they were focused with unerring intensity upon Reborn as they approached. He wore a green army jacket over a blue shirt and green army pants, with mid-calf length black army boots to top it off.

They stopped in front of them and Reborn turned to the man in the suit. "Romario," he turned to the smiling blond. "Dino Cavallone," he gestured to the other blond without a glance. "Colonello," he turned and gestured to Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, your clan mates."

Tsuna offered a smile and stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "H-Hi." He was startled as Dino bounded forward and took his hand in a vigorous shake. "It's nice to meet you! I'll teach you everything I know and then some! So ask me anything, my cute, sworn brother!" Dino released his hand and grinned as he ruffled Tsuna's hair playfully. The brunette blinked at him and glanced towards Gokudera as the silver-head turned to Reborn.

"What? But I thought I was – "

"You have obligations, Hayato. Dino is capable of doing this, and Romario will be there to lend a hand if need be." Reborn replied as he gestured to Romario briefly. They followed the man out.

Dino moved as Colonello approached Tsuna and looked down at the offered hand. "Welcome to the clan, Tsuna, kora." He smiled and took the hand, squeezing Tsuna's fingers and grinning when the brunette flinched at the pressure. He let go and advanced to walk beside Reborn.

Gokudera took Tsuna's hand and, when the brunette looked at him, said, "Dino's a good guy. He'll help you a lot, and I'll do my best to be with you at all times and – "

"No, it's okay." Tsuna interrupted. "You should focus on what you have to do. I'll be okay with Dino-san." He squeezed Gokudera's hand reassuringly before the silver-head smiled and relented.

The car they rode in was large, fitting all six of them with Romario and Reborn in the driver and passenger seats respectively. Dino convinced Gokudera to let Tsuna sit next to him, and the silver-head and Colonello sat in the very back.

The car was filled with idle chatter all of it from Dino and Tsuna as the brunette answered questions that the blond asked.

Favorite color? Orange. Favorite ice cream flavor? Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. How long had he known Gokudera? Five years if you didn't count the ten years he went AWOL. Are there any places in Italy he'd like to visit? The Coliseum and Duomo.

"Dino, blindfold." Came Reborn's voice from the seat in front of Tsuna. Dino chirped a response and took out a tie.

"Blindfold?" Tsuna reiterated as Dino's hands wrapped the tie about his head after he removed his sunglasses.

"You're not allowed to see where we're going in case you run away and blab to hunters. You have to prove you're loyal to the clan. Until then, you'll be blindfolded when you enter or leave." The blond explained, checking the tie to be sure Tsuna could see nothing through it.

Tsuna listened as the car continued on the road. It made sense that they were cautious. And Dino had mentioned hunters. There were actually people who hunted for supposedly mythical creatures? "Why do hunters – ?"

"Hunt us?" Finished Dino from beside him. "Because they fear us. To them, we openly seek to obliterate the human race; an obvious lie. The ones you really need to watch for are Millefiore. They're trained especially against our clan, so you can't go anywhere alone for a good while. You're easy picking for them. They've killed a few of us before, so we know not to take them lightly."

Tsuna nodded, feeling the car slowing down. "I'll be careful, Dino-san." He pledged. He felt the blond ruffle his hair again. "We'll help you out, Tsuna."

Once they got out of the car, Tsuna clung to Gokudera's arm and managed to make it up some steps before he felt a breeze as doors were opened. He was led forward and blinked as Gokudera removed his blindfold.

"Welcome to the Vongola manor, Tsuna."

The ceiling was incredibly high, and a chandelier hung from the center, white gold with luminescent lights and crystals ornately hanging. There were doors to his left and right, and a staircase was in front of him that broke off to the left and right.

It was rather brightly lit but not so much to hurt Tsuna's eyes. There were a pair of girls walking down the stairs, a brunette and a redhead, both carryings trays and dressed as maids.

They noticed them and twisted their hands over their chest as they bowed to Reborn. "Welcome home, Master." They chorused.

Reborn nodded to them and turned to Tsuna. "This is Miura Haru and Kyoko. Their families have worked for us for generations." He hooked a hand into the back of Tsuna's shirt as the brunette stiffened. "They are humans." He confirmed and gestured for the girls to step back. "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato's mate."

Tsuna snarled as the girls curtsied to him before they left. He was released once their smell had disappeared. "W-Why humans?" He asked once he got his bearings.

Dino came up beside him and wrapped an arm about his shoulder. "We have a pact with their families from centuries ago. We'll protect them, and, in return, they serve us."

Tsuna frowned and nodded. Was that really all there was to it? That couldn't be the complete truth... He smiled as Gokudera took his hand once more. He would eventually learn the truth, right?

"Hayato, show him the way to your room. Afterwards, we'll meet for dinner so Tsuna can meet more of the clan." Reborn departed with the others trailing him. Before he turned away, Tsuna could swear that Colonello had brushed hands with Reborn, a decidedly intimate gesture.

"Come on, Tsuna." Gokudera beamed at him and led him to and up the stairs. "The rooms are all upstairs. To the right are the girls and the left are for the guys." He led him to the left staircase.

"How many rooms are there?" Tsuna asked as they emerged onto the hallway. To his right were three doors, the first and second split by a hallway, and after the third was another hallway.

Gokudera shrugged, leading him down and into the first hallway that came up. "I never really kept count, but they're along both hallways. Not all are used though. Reborn will send some of us off on missions or vacation and the like."

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera. "Which was yours?"

The silver-head grinned as he stopped on the first door to their right. "Mission, yet to be completed." Before Tsuna could inquire further, the door was opened and he was nudged in.

The bed was large, a queen Tsuna guessed, and it had a canopy with double curtains, white and burgundy. There was a closet, a dresser, no window, and a lamp atop the dresser.

"I know it's not much. I wasn't here often enough to have bothered with decorating before… But I'll take you shopping soon, so we can make the room homier." Gokudera shuffled behind him, fingering the strap of Tsuna's carrier bag he held.

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. It's not entirely bad, Gokudera-kun. I don't mind if it takes a while to redecorate." He laughed as Gokudera embraced him from behind. "Where's the bathroom?"

Gokudera grinned and motioned to the door beside the dresser to their left. "It's adjoining. I'll put your bag away." He pulled back as Tsuna wandered away to see the bathroom.

"Does it adjoin to another room?" Tsuna asked as he beheld the room. The shower had a large tub (big enough for two, he observed) and the sink was by the door with the toilet between the two. He turned to watch Gokudera unpack his bag and put away his clothes.

"It does. The other room belongs to a jerk, but you can lock it from the inside." Gokudera noticed Tsuna watching and flushed as he put away the pair of briefs he held. Tsuna smiled and went over to him.

"Reborn's, uh," he struggled to find an appropriate word.

"A nut?" Gokudera offered.

Tsuna laughed and shook his head. "I was going to say eccentric and not what I expected, for the most part... Does he treat all the new vampires as he did me?" He rubbed at his temple, feeling the lingering pain from the earlier bump.

Gokudera grinned. "Only if he likes them."

-.-.-.-.-

The apartment was empty. Belongings lingered, like the flower vase he had given Tsuna on Valentine's, but the place was essentially empty.

Yamamoto surveyed the living room and the kitchen, where he noted that the bag of food he had brought had been opened and eaten from. That proved he had come here after all. That man had lied to his father about his being supposedly mugged.

He moved on to the bedroom, surveying the rumpled sheets with a frown. Was that blood? As he made to move forward to investigate, he heard a knock at the door. He hurried back and opened it to find a woman in a crisp, black suit.

"Yamamoto Takeshi?"

With a blink, he nodded and took the envelope he was handed. He watched the woman walk away before he looked to the envelope. A letter for him? He opened it and pulled out the letter within.

Unfolding it, he easily recognized Tsuna's messy handwriting and noted the splotchy smudges of tears before he began to read.

_Yamamoto,_

_I'm guessing you know I'm not at home anymore. There's a lot of things I wish I could tell you right now. Why I __**left**__, where I'm going… But I can't._

_What I can tell you is that where I'm going, I'll be __**happy**__. I'm moving pretty far, and I'll __**visit**__ you again once I'm __**ready**__. Maybe I'll be able to tell you then..._

_I __**wish**__ I could have done this properly, but I didn't have any time. I just want you to know that I have cherished your friendship for these past ten years, and I __**love**__ you as though you were the __**brother**__ I never had._

_Thank you for __**everything**__._

_Tsuna_

Yamamoto stared down at the letter, stunned at the unexpectedness of it all. Tsuna couldn't be gone... What sort of trick was this?

But it was unmistakably Tsuna's handwriting (no one else linked their words in print or had funny ways of curling their g's and y's) and Tsuna's words. Something like this would have been almost impossible to forge without having known the brunette as intimately as he did.

He lowered his hand. Tsuna was really gone. He would visit once he was ready. Ready for what? What had made Tsuna leave so suddenly? He wasn't the sort who did things on impulse. He was too cautious, too wary...

So what had happened?

He folded the paper up and pocketed it carefully. He headed back to the bedroom and inspected the sheets again. A weird smell clung to them and blood was definitely what stained the rumpled sheets. Had Tsuna been hurt? Kidnapped maybe? And forced to write that letter against his will?

He took a step closer and his foot nudged something. He knelt and picked up an open tube of lotion that had spilled all over the floor. He turned up to the drawer, where he knew Tsuna kept the lotion, and frowned at the oddly stained knob. That looked strangely like dried –

Yamamoto dropped the lotion and stood. His face burned and he took several steps back. Tsuna couldn't have...and just leave without telling him?

What on earth had transpired?

-.-.-.-.-TBC-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_And in the letter Tsuna wrote to Yamamoto, the __**bolded**__ letters meant that they were smudged by his tears. XD; Sorry if you were all wondering if it was some sort of weird typo._

_And this may be Yamamoto's last appearance for a fair while... Maybe until the end of this story. I haven't decided as of yet... Maybe in the epilogue (assuming there is one)... Ah, well, we'll just see how things play out._

_And another thing, I do apologize for the belated chapter. I'd honestly thought I'd already submitted this! –sweats– And before I forget (boy, I use 'and' a lot. XD), if there is anyone willing to help me, NOT TO BETA, but to help me gather information since I alone can't seem to find the time to do so. The information gathering would be something along the lines of: researching the Vongola history, vampire-related things, and other things like that. Feel free to email or PM me if you're interested! I'd be happy to take on up to three people! The more, the merrier! If a lot of people offer though, I may end up having a few one-on-one chats (don't worry; I don't bite...much) and drawing my decisions. Thank you in advance!_


End file.
